User talk:FabRoxyRox/Archieve 1
'Welcome'! Note: I will not delete messages with talkboxes or signatures. 'Welcome'! Okay, Emmy. And can you give me the proper link? Because I can't find the "Request for Rollback" page... heheh.. ;D FabRoxyRox (talk) 10:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wait. nevermind. I found the page :) FabRoxyRox (talk) 13:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) hello FabRoxyRox, yeah you can delete pics. I've always noticed the fanmade pictures on that page, but i have not much time to edit it. by the way, i have seen your posts on Sarah's wall. Yes of course you can create a fanmade page . :) Sarah is inactive now, i think we 2 are only the active users in this wiki. And also, you have posted this right ? "Hi, Sarah! Can I create a page in this wiki? It's going to be about Helia, Flora's boyfriend. I am asking you because the rules said so :D (oh, and by the way, why is the home page empty???) :D Thanks, Bye!" yes you can create it. in behalf of the founder, i permit you to create the page. And oh, one thing, I saw your question on your own talk page. If you want to create talkboxes, just go to this page and copy the informations and paste them in your created page. Edit it and your done. If you can't do it, i'll do itfor you, just tell me okay? ? thanks for your contributions. WinxFan168 (talk) 07:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC)Emmy here:) A good and friendly Admin at your Service Thanx for everything roxannajune;) fly with me 10:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'll love to help this wiki and I'll love to be friends with you.Can u really make one talk box for me also:) june;) fly with me 05:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Well......this is the pic and parrotgreen and aqua colour for the background and picasso blue for the text. june;) fly with me 06:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello FabRoxyRox! :) Glad to talk to you again , Uhm, For your first question, my answer would be NO, I am sorry, I am just an admin here. Sarah , (our founder) is the one making admins here in the wiki, you should talk to her. I'm sorry. For your second question, YES! You can make 2 or more talkboxes in just one template page. , it is calLed Merging. You can ask me for help if you don't know how to do it. :) WinxFan168 (talk) 07:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Emmy, Your loving Admin. ^_^ Hmmmp. its a complex thing , i can't explain it by talking(chatting), even I didn't learned it by just someone explaining me what to do. Maybe,you could just tell me the colors and the photo you want to be in your second talkbox,and I'll make it for you?? Do you agree? WinxFan168 (talk) 08:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC)EmmyAdmin to the RESCUE ;;; :D Oh, okay, Roxy, well, do you want me to do the merge for you or not??? WinxFan168 (talk) 08:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC)EmmyAdmin trying to H-e-L-P. :D Okay, Just send me the file name of the photo you want and tell me also the colors you want, by the way, we could just talk in the chatroom of this wiki just find the chat box, and click the start chat button, i'll be waiting for you there :) WinxFan168 (talk) 08:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHere :D Wait, so you have made another template page? and you already created the talkbox? Well, everythings fine now, we can't use merging coz you have already two template page. WinxFan168 (talk) 09:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHEre :D Ok,I explained it in the above messagejune;) fly with me 09:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I did a little mistake above I wrote 'all of your happy,sad,angry talk box were coming on my talk box'but I actully meant all of your talk box were coming in my talk pagejune;) fly with me 03:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Same to u!!june;) fly with me 02:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes,I was asking you if you could make me a sign.pls june;) fly with me 06:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, i think there's something wrong about the merging but, i have checked a thousand time and I have no f***ing idea what/ where i went wrong?? But i have asked Sarah now to fixed it, i hope she could do it. :( WinxFan168 (talk) 07:51, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Emmy here. :( Something's wrong!! :P Yeah. I liked it, but i an thinking of putting something more, i am planning to edit it later, just wait and you'll see, it will be a lot better. :) Will you let me do the honors? WinxFan168 (talk) 08:00, May 27, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHere :D Planning for improvement :) Yeah, i really have to fix it in time. Really? thanks, I will not dissapoint you,. im sure you'll love it. :) And oh, by the way, can you please make me a signature, coz i'm not really good on that, please??? WinxFan168 (talk) 08:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHere , Happy than ever :) ugm, can you please just choose the appropriate colors and sign for me? please pick them for me, coz i am not that really good in color combination. I want it to be joined, and the text will be "Hai ! Emmy here, A friendly admin, Feel free to ask me anything you want. " WinxFan168 (talk) 08:26, May 27, 2013 (UTC)EmmyHere. :) Oh, so are you gonna make me the signature? WinxFan168 (talk) 09:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Emmyhere :) It's amazing!!!Thanx Really ?? you love the edit i made? thanks. Hehe :) and oh, I REALLY LOVE THE SIGNATURE. Thank you so much, the color is great!!! the sign , i love it!!, :D thank you very much <3 =) Thank you again. :) hehe, i made a little changes , i hope u dont mind. well, just minor changes, i changed the font style, and i removed the background color. okay, hehe :) DONE, thanks for reminding me . . Yeah,I got blocked on winx club wiki cause I added to many pics that I did'nt use it thats why I got blocked for 1 week.I am not a good contributer at winx club wiki I just joined the wiki to know more about the winx anyway I loved coming here to winx club image wiki:) } Okay , thanks. :) Actually, i didn't mean to lock that page, i just mistyped the template name, instead of putting Template:Done, i have typed Template:Complete, i'm sorry my bad. :) oh okay :) hehe, hmmpf, no , whats Chatango? oh really? where can i find that? I visited the link you gave me, the second link, i have clicked chat but then it says, you're offline. :( (sorry for replying late)Yes,You are right.Any way I don't need to change the name of my sig Do u think......well....I'll make one request(but what do u think what should I be admins or rollback(do advise me)) Yeah...I read them.I did my request on undecided Heading Ok Thnx For Inviteing Me :D Can You Make me Sigs And TalkBox Like tht FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 12:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) hi how are you todayScarlethX (talk) 14:42, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok...Thanx for telling:) Please dont judje people on your own on the rollbacks page. You dont have the rights to.sarah (talk) 10:19, June 8, 2013 (UTC) i Want My Sig Be like Yours FlôŕäÑätûŕê (talk) 11:16, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thnxxx! Btw How did u Know My Real Name? What? Message? Ok My NickName is Rose Hey Roxanna! My Freind From fb is joinging idk yet Was there anything you wanted to tell me roxanna cause an empty talk box of yours came in my talk page Her Name is BloomDragon No Prob! Can't wont let me send it Sure So? She did i saw it Umm......you know.Their's always a message when you edit for the first time on a wiki.Like it came in mine as this....... Welcome Hi, welcome to Winxclub image Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SARAH hyder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WinxFan168 (talk) 10:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) If we change the style of this.It would be more Beautiful.I have seen this in one of the wikis.Its a nice way to welcome new users. Hey Roxy :)! Can you please make me admin as a replacement for Fatimah by the time she's inactive? Okay. But I think I'm going to do that next week. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 11:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I'm very sorry Roxanna. Next time, I won't repeat that again. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:16, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay Roxanna. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:04, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for leaving the message Roxanne. hehe okay #a little bit :\ #Yes. :D #Yes. :) Why did u ask?? Oh..sorry.Could u plz delete this ].I uploaded it but after then I realized that it was already uploaded. Plz delete it. ugh! Again Please Dont Message Me bc i'm Taking a Break on this wiki Never mind that!!! I think I am not ready yet. Once I get more 100 edit badge then I think I'll ask her. BTW,do u think u can wiki chat!! Roxanna I need your help.Umm....I know it would be a kind of foolish question but can u pick a good pair of colors from here Plz Hey roxanna!! I hav made the welcome template more attractive. I hav done the welcome template.you hav to write it like this'' '' to present the template. If u want to make it more attractive go here Here is the template : Good friend Hey thanks will you decide for me?and please tell me how to make on aswell Name And sorry AM not being bloom I only like her name sorry if it annoys you Ok OkayBloomRocks! 12:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) But roxanna,look at this wiki.The link will get u to my talk page of another wiki.That wiki has changed the style welcoming. Hey You Should JOin Magical Adventure Oh! Ok! I would, but she won't let anyone new edit her talkpage. It's locked - XRoxyBloomx 19:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello Roxanne! i'm feeling fine,. thanks for being there for me at my deepest time. hehe :) thanks for being my accompany when i had some emotional problem. :) Sorry about that! I'm just really new and confused :) XBloomRoxyx (talk) 21:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxy :D! How are you? BTW, you need to archive your talkpage... it's quite long now. Anywho, can you please make a page for Pepe? Icy's duck. And a page for Stormy too. Thanks if you do it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 16:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC)